Rise Above The Ashes
by jasamforeveryes
Summary: Summary: Sam finds out some terrifying news that she is scared and unwilling to tell her family about. Will the one person she wants to avoid and forget about be the person to help her through her ordeal? This is set in early 2008 Sam did watch Jake be kidnapped but she told the truth immediately.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sam finds out some terrifying news that she is scared and unwilling to  
tell her family about. Will the one person she wants to avoid and forget about  
be the person to help her through her ordeal? This is set in early 2008 Sam did  
watch Jake be kidnapped but she told the truth immediately. She didn't hire the  
thugs to scare Elizabeth and her children but she and Jason did break up. I  
think that's all for now.

Prologue

Sam stared down at her test results. Slowly trying to  
process what this meant she had only went in and had the test done to assure her  
family that she was fine and that she didn't have the same condition as  
Nicholas.

She was wrong, things were a lot worse she had a tumor, a  
tumor that was cancerous. A tumor that was pretty much inoperable. How was she  
going to tell her family that she wasn't fine? When were they going to get a  
break?

She couldn't do this she couldn't shatter their worlds once  
again they had barely survived Nicholas' ordeal and now they had to go through  
it again with her. She felt the tears flow down her face she wiped them away  
angrily.

Now was not the time for tears, now was the time to take  
action. Walking away from the docks she wasn't paying attention to where she was  
going when she ran smack dab into a hard chest. She knew who it was before she  
dared lean her head up to stare into those clear blue eyes.

This was  
the last thing she needed. They had been avoiding each other for months ever  
since he was acquitted for Alcazar's murder and she had moved out of the  
penthouse.

He had wanted her to stay and for them to work things  
out however by that time she was fed up with the lies, she was fed up with never  
coming first in his life and she was fed up with the constant interruptions. She  
was just fed up.

"Jason; sorry I didn't mean to run into you like  
that." She didn't realize he was still holding her up until she felt his strong  
hands gently squeeze her upper arms.

"Sam its fine. What has you so  
distracted? Are you okay?" Jason could tell she had been crying he also knew  
that she probably wouldn't tell him what was going on with her.

He  
wanted so much to take her back in his arms and never let go, but that was all  
over she had been serious when she came to him and let him know that she had  
finally had enough.

"Jason I'm fine no need to worry and I  
really must go I have somewhere to be for my show." She tried to walk around him  
before she blurted out what was actually wrong with her. She had to remind  
herself that he wasn't her savior anymore and she couldn't look for him to be  
her safe place once again.

Before she could walk off Jason  
grabbed her arm. "Sam please be careful the text message killer is still on the  
loose I don't want anything to happen to you." She gave him a gentle smile  
before nodding her head not trusting her voice at that  
moment.

Jason watched her walk away not realizing until she was  
out of his site that she had dropped a piece of paper. He knew he shouldn't read  
her personal mail; there was just no helping himself.

He unfolded  
the paper and scanned the contents. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest she  
had a brain tumor.

That was the reason she was crying. He continued  
to read and the words seem to jump off the page at him. Inoperable, terminal,  
dead in less than six months.

He folded the paper back up  
sticking it into his pocket he had to find her, there had to be something that  
could be done. There was no way she was going to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jason paced the length of his penthouse contemplating what his next course of action should knew if he confronted Sam with the truth of him knowing about her condition she would just shut down and it would be that much harder for him to get her to open up. For the hundredth time since he and Sam had broken up he cursed himself for not telling her the truth and not fighting for her or them. He couldn't dwell on that right then he had to figure out what to do for her now. He needed answers and could only think of one person he could talk into giving him those answers. He grabbed his leather jacket and  
headed out in search of his sat curled up in the  
corner of the couch still trying to process the news, she was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She knew that she should tell her family but she just wasn't willing to the only person she could think to tell she no longer had a relationship with and although she had never felt safer than when she was with him he was no longer and option. What was she going to  
do? She heard her phone ring for the millionth time today she  
knew it was Patrick he wanted her to come in for another consult but what good would that do if he couldn't operate. She should have known that something was wrong months ago, when she started not feeling like herself. She thought the headaches, dizziness and the nausea were from stress dealing with a new career dealing with the fact that she couldn't have children on top of finding out that the one man she loved with everything she had was lying to her about a child.

Her health issues were the least of her worries; maybe if she had sought out medical attention then she wouldn't be in this mess now.

She threw the blanket she had over her legs away she needed to get out of her own head for a while she needed to get out and enjoy  
whatever life she had left. If she only had six months to live then she was going to make those six months count.

First she needed to get her affairs in order so when the time came whatever family she had left would make the decision she would have made for herself.

She sat at her desk and prepared the first of many letters that she knew she would be  
writing. She knew of only one person she could trust to obey her wishes even against what the rest of her family would want her to  
Jason,I don't know how to start this or even if you're the right person for me to come to but I know no matter what we have gone through or are going through now you will stay true to my wishes. There is no easy way to say this so I'm just  
going to blurt it out. If you are reading this letter then that means the unthinkable has happened and I am no longer able to make my own decisions. I need you to do a few things for me in the event that I am rendered incapacitated I want you to know that I have no will or desire to be kept alive by any artificial means. I know that my mother and Nicholas wouldn't abide by my wishes but you have been here before and no what it is like to have no control over your medical decisions so I am giving you  
medical power of attorney. Don't worry I am of sound mind and body while I am writing this it's just I know what happened the last time I had to have surgery and the lengths my mother went through to keep you from saving my life so in order to keep from something similar happening once again I am making it impossible for her to interfere. If it comes up and there is a surgery available if I am unable to tell them myself I want you to  
give consent to do the surgery as long as I won't be put on life support. I am sorry for springing this on you and I know it's a shock but I trust you to handle my affairs accordingly. Now that I have taken care of that part there are a few other things I need you to do for me. Please take care of Lila and Danny you are the only family they have left if I am gone. I would ask my mother to do it but let's face it she and I aren't close and besides no one else knows how much those two meant to me, so if you do nothing else I ask please do that. She wiped the  
tears from her eyes not wanting get overly emotional thinking about her daughter and her brother she missed them dearly they were the only two people in this world that she knew would have loved her unconditionally. I guess that is it I hope that despite of what we have gone through you will abide by my wishes. With best wishes Sam….She sealed the letter up placing it in a pile she knew that she should probably write one to her mother she just  
wasn't sure what she wanted to say or if she wanted to say anything to her. She grabbed another sheet of paper to write out her last will and testament, before grabbing both envelopes and heading out to make sure her wishes would be carried out. Jason walked through the drab cemetery in search of the little marker. He hadn't been to her grave in quite awhile not since he had first come home from Pentonville. He brushed the snow and debris from her headstone wondering why they had never put more than baby girl McCall on the marker. He didn't know what to say to her so he sat gathering his baby girl, I know it's been a while since I have been here and I am truly sorry for that. Daddy needs your help little one. If you're up there then you probably know what's going on down here. Your mommy is sick and I have no idea of how to help her or if she will even let me help her. I don't know what to do for her she is so stubborn and if I know your mom she is planning on fighting this battle on  
her own without any family or friends to help her through it. I want to be there for her Lila; gosh I love your mom with everything in me. He stopped to gather his thoughts once more, not knowing what to say to the little girl that would have been such a big part of his life. I know that I have let her down, that I broke promise after promise to her. I know that I did the one  
thing I swore I would never do to her. The thought of losing her  
fills me with so much pain it hurts to breathe right now. Lila I need your help I need you to help me fight for your mom to prove to her that I am here, that I'm not going didn't realize the tears that were slowly gathering in his eyes at the thought of losing his soul mate. He stared at her headstone a few minutes more before finally standing up vowing that he wouldn't  
lose his came out of the shadows, wiping the tears  
from her eyes. When she had saw Jason she wanted to go to him especially when he started talking about Sam. Patrick had confided in her she knew what Sam was facing and for once she didn't know if she or Patrick would be able to save her. She knew that Sam was a fighter but how much was one person supposed to take before they finally gave up. She had been pretty sure that Jason still  
loved Sam she just wasn't completely sure until listening him talk to their daughters grave. She gathered her wits foregoing visiting Stone's grave to go in search of Patrick they had to find away to Save Sam's life. She didn't think Jason would survive if she didn't make it.


	3. Chapter 2

I am unsure if anyone is really interested in this since no one has really commented

Chapter 2

Jason walked into General Hospital intent on getting answers from Robin he knew that she or either Patrick would more than likely be treating Sam. He also knew there was a better chance of getting answers from Robin than her fiancé. He was hoping to avoid Elizabeth at all cost today it seemed she was determined to try and start a relationship with him not matter what he said to her, he just wasn't in the mood to go another round with her today. Peeping around the corner making sure she wasn't posted at the nurse's station he went to the lab in search of his friend.

She couldn't get out of the bed everything hurt from the top of her head to the tips of her feet. She knew she should listen to Patrick and let her family help her especially on days like today but she just wasn't comfortable letting Alexis in once again only to be hurt by her actions she just couldn't do it. She felt her stomach lurch and luckily when she came home last night from her second round of Chemo she prepared herself for the sickness that was sure to come.

She leaned over the side of her bed to release the contents of her stomach. There was so much she had to do that being sick just wasn't helping. She had to get herself together before going into the studio today. She was extremely grateful that Amelia had been fired from Everyday Heroes however she still had a grueling schedule not only as being the host but also as a producer for the show. She was going to give herself five minutes more of lying down then she would get her ass into gear.

After lying down longer than five minutes Sam got herself up and made her way into the bathroom, when she turned on the light she was weary of looking at herself; but she was the tough kick ass Samantha McCall she could and would do anything so she steeled herself hit the light and cringed at the site that awaited her.

Her face looked like it was drawn in making her already doe eyes appear larger than the actually were. Her hair was lying lifeless around her head her night clothes seemed to hang off of her and she was so pale she almost looked like a ghost how was she going to face the day looking the way she did.  
She didn't know what the point of the Chemo was for if she was going to die anyway but she just couldn't see herself giving up without some sort of fight so she would endure the pain, the fatigue nausea and whatever else came until she had no fight left in her. She turned on the shower to heat the water up preparing herself for the day.

She needed to go down to the studio and give them her notice she never wanted to be the host of everyday heroes she just didn't want to continue to rely on Jason to take care of her. So she had agreed to the show and Amelia's demands only to end up paying a heavy price in the end.  
Sam jumped in the shower washing her body vigorously to get some color back to her pale skin. She shampooed her hair rinsing and conditioning it before stepping out of the shower to begin her day. After dressing for the day and heading down to the studio she went in and handed her resignation not caring that she was on contract she had Diane on stand by to who was a shark she knew would eat the show's legal team to shreds.

She wasn't surprised when she told Diane what she was planning to do that she had asked about her mother and she was still unsure why she wasn't confiding in her she just couldn't do it. There was still so much bad blood between them things that neither of them could change or forgive or maybe it was that neither of them wanted too do any of those things so they were both stuck in limbo trying to forge a relationship with unrealistic expectations.

Jason was reeling after talking to Robin, there was pretty much nothing that could be done unless by some miracle or divine intervention, something new in science popped up there was nothing that would keep Sam alive. Robin had told him that Sam was under going Chemo and that she was trying to fight even with such a dismal outlook. She was concerned with the fact that Sam refused to allow any of her family or friends to help her through this she hadn't told anyone the only reason he himself had found out was because of the letter dropping out of her pocket. He was unsure of how to proceed from here.

Did he tell her he knew and offer to be there for her? Did he pretend that he didn't know and say nothing while she fought this battle alone? Or did her try and help her from a distance? He was starting to get a headache with all of the unanswered questions swirling around his head.

He was just about to turn around and head back to his penthouse when he saw her looking pale and hanging on to the railing as she descended the stairs. She looked haunted and like she would pass out at any second there wasn't a choice for him at that moment she needed someone and he was the only one there.

Sam knew she shouldn't have left her apartment today not after having Chemo yesterday she knew she would be sick and weak today and now she was struggling to make it home without passing out or throwing up all over the place.  
She was almost down the stairs when she got lightheaded and could feel herself pitching forward before a pair of strong arms caught her. She knew those arms had felt them so many times in comfort Jason her knight in shining armor.

"Sam are you okay?" Jason questioned while she was trying to get her bearings and pull herself together. "Jason you can put me down now I'm fine just got a little lightheaded."  
Jason ignored her knowing that they needed to talk and that she wouldn't begin to let her guard down right now. Sam you aren't fine so please don't argue with me I just want to get you home safely and then you can read me the riot act or whatever else you want to do. S

he didn't have the strength to argue with him she was so tired and weak she meekly shook her head and let him carry her to his car. Hoping that by the time she made it home she would feel more like herself and she could tell him off.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading this and a very big thanks goes to those that are reviewing

Chapter 3

Her skin was clammy, her heart was palpitating, and she was so unbelievably nauseous. As the car continued to crawl along the streets of Port Charles Jason going at a much slower speed in order to not jostle Sam too much, he hated seeing her like this. She looked so small so fragile; he could see the tears steadily streaming down her face and he knew how much pain she was in.

Robin had explained some of the symptoms and affects of chemotherapy he knew that the day after a treatment was the worst he didn't know why Sam would try and push herself so hard. Wait yes he did it was inherently who she was she wasn't afraid of anything and a brain tumor certainly wouldn't stop her from enjoying whatever life she had left. He shook those thoughts from his mind as he pulled up in front of her apartment.  
Jason stepped out of his Escalade walking around to the passenger side to help Sam out. She was so weak that he effortlessly picked her up he could feel that she was losing weight her body felt frail and she was already tiny before but she felt as though she was losing muscle tone as well.  
He tucked that stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes to see that she had her eyes closed trying to block him out or the sun he wasn't completely sure. He carried her through the doors stepping into the elevator he searched her purse for her keys so that he wouldn't have to disturb her.  
After letting them into Sam's place Jason placed her on the couch making his way into her kitchen to fix her a glass of water. Robin had told him that Sam needed to keep fluids in her body and that she also had pain medication that she needed to take no matter how stubborn she was being.  
He set the water on the coffee table and started wandering around her apartment to find her pills. He found them on the nightstand in her bedroom it looked like she had only taken a few of them. He read the label grabbing a pill out to give to her once he fixed her something to eat.  
Sam could hear Jason in her kitchen and she wondered what he was doing she was just too tired and weak to get up and demand some answers from him. She didn't know why he was here and that worried her she really hoped that neither Diane nor Robin had told him what was going on with her she didn't want to be a burden to him or another obligation.

They had broken up or rather she had broken up with him he had other responsibilities and she didn't want to be one of them. She forced herself into an upright position, swinging her legs around the side of the couch trying to get the vertigo to go away.  
she hated feeling like this so helpless and fragile this wasn't her and she refused to let herself be a victim even if it was something that was beyond her control. She started to stand up and that's when Jason saw her as he was coming back into her living room with a sandwich he had made for her. "Sam what are you doing? Sit back down I made you something to eat so that you can take your medication."

He watched as a confused look came over her face and he cursed himself he now had to tell her the truth and hope that she didn't kick him out. "You need to eat and then I will explain why I am here and you can yell at me, kick me out or anything else that you need to do then." He looked directly into her brown eyes letting her know that he wasn't going to argue with her about this.

Sam knew that look he was giving her she had saw it many a times especially in the early days of them getting to know each other he would get so impatient and frustrated with her that he would just start demanding that she do what he wanted and shut up about it. She knew that if she was feeling like herself she would argue with him and tells him and his arrogance exactly where to go but right now she didn't have the energy.

She silently ate the food he had prepared for her forcing as much of it as she could down her throat. After eating her sandwich she took her pill before turning to Jason who had been staring at her the entire time she ate so that she could demand some answers from him. She didn't want to have this conversation with him or anyone else she didn't need him anymore she had learned to depend solely on herself once again so his presence wasn't necessary. "So who told you Diane or Robin? I know it wasn't Patrick since he doesn't particularly like you so it had to be one of those two."  
She was beyond angry how could either of them betray her confidence like that she knew she should have went to a different city hell a different state to keep people from founding out what was going on with her.  
Jason wanted to smile at the anger showing through her eyes she still had her fighting spirit and that were what was going to keep her going, but he needed to diminish that anger if she was going to be receptive to listening to him.  
"Sam neither Robin nor Diane told me actually you indirectly did. That the other day when I saw you at the docks when you were leaving you dropped this and I was going to return it to you but you had already disappeared. Before you start getting angry again I wasn't going to read it until I saw the word brain tumor."

Sam suddenly stood up she couldn't believe this he knew and she was the one who had ultimately let it slip. She couldn't think she was so angry at herself how could she have let this happen? She didn't want anyone's pity and although that wasn't what she was seeing in his eyes she just couldn't afford to depend on him or anyone else.  
Jason could see the emotions flying through Sam's eyes from anger to sadness and now to resolve and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get her to open up to him. She had more walls build around her now than she did in the early days of their friendship and relationship this was going to be next to impossible to get her to agree to let him help her through this.  
"Jason I want you to go I know that you have questions and that your hero complex is pulling at you but I don't want you here I also don't owe you an explanation or want your help of any kind so please leave." She knew she was being cruel but she just couldn't afford to lean on him he had let her down too many times she didn't think this time would be any different. Jason wanted to argue with her tell her that she was wrong that he did in fact want to be there for her to help her through this latest tragedy but she wasn't going to be receptive to anything he said right now so he would have to let his actions speak for him.  
"Sam I will go for now but this conversation isn't over and we will be talking when you feel a little better. I want an explanation whether you feel like telling me or not." He stared deep into her eyes as he delivered his message before kissing her forehead and walking out the door. Sam watched him leave knowing that it was for the best she grabbed the throw blanket from the back of her couch wrapping it around her before finally letting the tears fall down her face at life's cruel joke it was playing on her.

Robin was pouring over medical case files writing things furiously in a notebook hoping to find someway to help Sam out or hoping to come across someone in the medical profession who could shed some light to a dim existence.  
That was how Patrick found her he was amazed by her capacity to love and her heart he too also wanted Sam to live and he was determined to find a way to make it happen. She had been through too much she deserved some happiness. He kissed the back of Robins head. "Babe we will find a way to save her I promise you."


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone once again... This chapter has some adult content in it so if that isn't your thing you may not want to read this...

Chapter 4

Sam sat thinking not knowing if she could truly trust Jason. She had given him her heart once, handed it to him on a silver platter and he took her and her heart for granted. So how could she put faith in him this time knowing what had happened the last time she gave herself to him so freely. Jason had taken her for granted, never once putting her first and in at the beginning she had understood he had been honest when he said that he couldn't put her first in his life, and she had accepted that and maybe that was her first mistake. Jason was the first man that had ever really shown her that he loved her for herself and not what she could do for him or what she looked like, so in her mind that equated to blind devotion. She never thought falling in love with him would entail loosing so much of herself. She had put up with his business, with the constant interruptions from two adults who couldn't save their own lives if they needed to. She had stood by through kidnappings, shoot outs, a crazy deranged best friend him almost dying and anything else that may have come along so why when she needed him to stand db her was it suddenly a problem and too much for him to deal with. Now she was so confused because she actually did need someone this time and Jason was trying to be there and be the man that she had fallen in love with, but with a tumor on her brain she just couldn't take the chance of letting him in for him to let her down once more. She didn't know if this was punishment for every wrong doing she had done in her life it certainly felt like it.

She didn't know what exactly she was going to do about Jason and his hero complex yet. She wished she had someone to talk to, but unfortunately the only person she was close to at this time was Maxie and although the young girl was a great friend she had a problem with people dying and leaving her she didn't want to burden her friend with this news. She couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. She and Jason had always thrived in life or death situations, this however was the biggest gamble of her life and she wasn't too sure of the odds. She needed to make up her mind whether she was going to let him in or keep her distance, he had been through every traumatic event in her life since she had moved to Port Charles. Her being attacked for being involved with Sonny, Nico getting out of prison and terrorizing her, her daughter dying, Danny passing away.

Everything that happened with Mann fucking Ruiz, finding out Alexis Davis was her mother after finding out she was adopted, her being shot, finding out she couldn't have children because of said shooting. He was there for it all so it was fitting that he be by her side for this event also. She wondered if she had never went searching for her birth mother and found out she was a woman not only that she hated but that he hated also would things have been different between them. Sometimes she wished she had never went searching for her birth parent's because what she had found was far worse than what she had. Even though Evelyn and Cody were horrible parent's they weren't judgmental or condescending as Alexis Davis could be, if she were being honest with herself if it wasn't for her sisters whom she loved and adored beyond distraction she would have written off her mother a long time ago.

She couldn't believe that one bullet had destroyed so many lives, she understood why Jason didn't play the what if game because she was driving herself crazy playing it right now. If Mann Ruiz hadn't shown up in Port Charles would any of them be in the situation they were in at this present time. The damage that one man did to one town was irrevocable. Maybe if he wouldn't have shown his cowardly face in Port Charles Lucky wouldn't have hurt his back thus forcing him into an addiction of pain killers and an affair with Maxie Maybe she wouldn't have been shot forcing Jason to tell Alexis she was her mother and for said mother to feel like she had a say in her life playing on the guilt and fears of the only person besides her brother who had loved her unconditionally.

Maybe Jason wouldn't have told her that he didn't love her forcing her to drown herself in a bottle and as a consequence she made the biggest mistake of her life sleeping with a man that made her skin crawl. Jason wouldn't have saw, drunk himself in a stupor ultimately sleeping with Port Charles' self proclaimed angel. Whom could have went anywhere else that night instead of climbing 17 flights of stairs to "Talk" to a man who was already drowning before seeing her with his worst enemy. She still didn't understand how a mother could stumble upon her daughter and husband kissing and not do anything to stop it, she definitely knew how she would have reacted it damn sure wouldn't have been to walk away pretend she didn't see anything and still force a relationship between her child and a man who was the scum of the earth. She was even angrier at Jason for not storming through the door and stopping it, when she had tried to leave him after her daughter had died and she was in so much pain he had practically killed Coleman for just dancing with her so seeing her kissing another man should have sent him into a blind rage well it did he just didn't do what she would have expected for him to do.

She could forgive him a little easier because he was hurt and felt betrayed she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't have reacted the same way, but maybe if he had stopped it they would have been together and Elizabeth would have climbed those stairs all for nothing there would be no unplanned pregnancy, lies or anything else. She shook her head there really wasn't a point in rehashing all of this in her mind once again. They had all made decisions that were wrong and it had all because it happened. Now all she could do was move forward with her life try to figure out what she was going to do about Jason. Th also decide if she was going to tell her family about what she was facing. She also wondered if this tumor was a result of her having to go through brain surgery or if it was already there and somehow Patrick missed it when he had opened her head up to save her life a surgery her mother didn't want her to have or was it from genetics since Nicholas was going through the exact same thing she was

going through although she didn't have a clue whether his was operatable or not since she wasn't very close to him. She was also scared to confide in him for fear he would tell Alexis or Emily and she definitely was not fond of either of them right now. She could tolerate Emily a little more than her own mother, what did that say about her and their relationship?

Robin rolled over snuggling closer to Patrick she loved his scent and the protective way he held her to him as he slept. She wasn't sure when it happened but she was falling in love with this arrogant sometimes bordering on egotistical man. There wasn't a possibility when she came back to Port Charles that she would find and fall in love with anyone considering she had been alone and aloof since she moved to Paris, choosing not to date for fear of her circumstances would scare men off. When she had returned to save Jason's life she didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into.

She had wanted to know if Jason was truly invested in the petite pixie that had demanded she come back and save her boyfriend. What she witnessed truly made her believe in the power of love something that she finally admitted to herself that she desperately wanted. She just hated that they had somehow lost it all she knew that it was supposed to be a well kept secret that Jake was Jason's son but if that was the case they shouldn't make it so obvious she knew that was partly the reason Sam and Jason were no longer together but she knew it was more to the story than that. Sam didn't strike her as the type of woman who would just leave Jason for the fact that he had a child so no she knew it was more to it than what was being displayed.

She was determined to save Sm's life just like she was determined to save Jason's so that they could have a chance to get it right. With that thought in mind she started to disentangle herself from Patrick's arms hoping not to wake him. However she wasn't fast enough as she felt him pulling her back towards him. "hmm where are you going? Were supposed to be spending the morning in bed together." He asked her in a sleep filled voice. He still hadn't opened his eyes "I know but I really want to work on Sam's case and besides we both know your just as eager and invested in saving her life as I am."

"Robin believe me I want to save Sam just as much as you do, but we need a break and to come back review her case with fresh eyes so that were both objective let's face it this is personal to both of us so I don't want to give anything less than my best. She knew he was right so she nodded and settled herself more comfortably beside him. "Now let's enjoy this time together with no interruptions and forget about everything but each other." He pulled her lips towards his kissing her passionately, he had realized what his heart had been telling him for months that he loved her and wanted to be with no one else but her. He just wasn't ready to say the words to her he would let his body do what his mind wouldn't let him. Robin absolutely loved Patrick's kisses they were like a drug feed through her system. She arched her back, spreading her legs to accommodate him wishing that for once she could feel him without the barrier of a condom.

His safety meant much more to her however. Patrick kissed his way down her neck sucking at that sensitive spot that always had her purring and arching her body into his. She smelled so good he was intoxicated off her scent alone a mixture of lavender and jasmine assaulting his senses making him crave her touch. He kissed down the valley of her breast taking her nipples into his mouth kissing, sucking and licking them to hard peaks. He could feel her heat emanating from her core it thrilled him to know he was the only man giving her such pleasure. He wished he could taste her sweet honey let it pour into his mouth like a waterfall.

He reached into his nightstand pulling out a condom to quickly sheath himself before plunging into her, loving the way her inner muscles gripped his swollen shaft; pulling him back in each time he withdrew they were so in sync finding a rhythm that they could call their own. He couldn't hold back what he was feeling any longer saying the words he was longing to say. "I love you"leaning down kissing her lips.

Emily sat on the bench trying to hold back the tears as she ran a protective hand over her belly. She was pregnant and it was possible that the father of her child the love of her life wouldn't be their to share her joy,watch their children grow up as she thought of Spencer as her's. How was she going to tell him this knowing what they were facing, she didn't know if she herself could handle it. She sat letting the tears fall as she had to pull herself together before going to tell Nicholas.

Sam had decided to go for a walk down by the docks to clear her head to also stop the trip down memory lane her mind was forcing her down. When she spotted Emily lost in thought, tears flowing freely down her face. She approached her tentatively not knowing why she felt compelled to make sure that she was okay. "Emily" she waited until the brunette looked at her before continuing. Emily looked up startled to see a pale and lifeless looking Sam. "What's wrong?" She was shocked Sam was asking her or concerned with her well being considering how their friendship had ended. "I'm pregnant and Nicholas is dying."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Lucky doesn't know just yet that Jake isn't his son. I must say I absolutely loved writing for Emily this chapter.

Chapter 6

Emily sat outside her best friends house wondering how this conversation was going to go. There was so much that she needed and wanted to say that it was ridiculous. Her anger had built over the course of the ten minute ride to Elizabeth's house. How could she had been lying to her and to everyone else for so long? How could she insist that Jason give up his rights to his son but continue to come around making trouble for Jason and Sam.

It had occurred to her that Jake was her nephew, but since assumed that her best friend would tell her if she had gotten pregnant by her brother. She believed that Jake got his blond hair and blue eyes from Laura and Lulu. Hell if you looked at pictures of Lucky from when he was younger his eyes were blue and he had dirty blond hair.

She was confused about Jason, he was made to be a father any child that he came in contact with just automatically loved him she couldn't quite believe that he would willingly give up his rights to his child and what about Lucky did he know that Jake wasn't his son? She shook her head reeling from all the questions plaguing her mind.

She stepped from her car praying that she had the strength to get through this conversation with her best friend and knowing that things were going to change drastically after she did.

Jason paced around his apartment, his mind, heart, body and soul were all consumed with one tiny brunette woman who was the most stubborn person he had ever met. He wanted to just storm to her apartment and demand that she let him be there for her, but knowing her she would punch him in the face before slamming the door and retreating. He knew that if he her she would run and quite possibly give up on her treatment. Ugh he was so frustrated and had no idea of what to do to help her. He continued pacing trying to come up with a plausible excuse to stop by and see how she was doing he knew she had a chemo treatment this afternoon and that things would get rough after wards. He was about to say screw it and just go to her apartment anyway, when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller id. He instantly became alarmed when he saw Robin's name come up. "Robin what's wrong?" His heart was in his chest as she spoke "Jason hey I hate to bother you but Sam is here, she's had a bad day with the chemo treatments there is no way that she can get herself home." Jason interrupted her before she could even ask "I'm on my way don't tell her it's me coming to pick her up she'll fight you on it tooth and nail." He quickly hung up and made his way to the hospital to pick Sam up he just hoped that she wouldn't fight him too.

Emily sat on the couch listening to Elizabeth lie to her repeatedly she wondered if she had always been like this. Had she always been a liar and no one caught on to it? She sat giving her enough rope to hang herself before she politely busted her fantasy. "Elizabeth I know you're lying Jason already told me the truth. What I want to know is why have you been lying to not only me but to Lucky as well? Before you tell me that it's because you didn't want Lucky going back on pills save it because that is a load of bull and you know it. You know why I think you haven't told anyone?

It's because you didn't want to tarnish your reputation. It was bad enough that you slept with Jason when you both had no business going down that road. Oh I know he was hurt that Sam slept with Ric and you were hurt that Lucky had turned to Maxie. I am sorry Elizabeth that is no excuse the night of the black out you could have made so many choices. You could have come to me, gone to your grams hell even Nicholas would have been a good choice but no you had to choose Jason and look at how things have turned out." She stopped needing to catch her breath after the rant she had unleashed on her best friend.

Elizabeth was stunned not only at the fact that Emily knew her secret but that she essentially was blaming her for everything that had gone wrong. She and Jason were the victims it was there respective mates that had started this unhealthy cycle. "Emily your acting as if I planned any of this. It's not my fault that Lucky was banging Maxie and doing drugs. It's not my fault that Sam was acting like the slut she is and cheated on Jason with her own mother's husband. We meaning me and Jason each needed each other that night and I refuse to apologize for something that I needed."

Emily watched as the facade that Elizabeth put on was slowing crumbling around her. "Elizabeth, Lucky and Maxie were wrong. Lucky more so than Maxie since he was the one essentially cheating. Sam didn't cheat on Jason if I recall correctly he had broken up with her and refused to entertain the idea of taking her back so she was free to sleep with whomever she wanted. I will say she was wrong for sleeping with a married man. Jason should have stormed the lake house the minute he saw what was going on rather than sulking away like a scared little boy and drinking thus making himself vulnerable to you. Elizabeth I believe you went to Jason's penthouse that night with the intention on sleeping with him.

You climbed over 15 flights of stairs in a blackout and when you saw that Jason was drunk and vulnerable you took the chance that you had been waiting to take for over ten years. Don't look at me with righteous indignation you know I am right." She never knew just how manipulative Elizabeth was until this moment how she was blaming everyone else for her sleeping with Jason.

"Okay we'll forget about you having an affair also and skip right on down to Jake. What is the reason that you are lying to everyone and why you keep telling Jason that he is too dangerous to be in his son's life but he isn't too dangerous to continue being there for you? Don't worry I'll wait."

"Emily I don't know why you are talking to me like this and taking Sam and Lucky's side over mine but this is really unfair." Elizabeth tried to force some tears to her eyes but was having no such luck and at the look that Emily was bestowing upon her even if she did somehow coax tears down her face it wouldn't faze her friend.

"Elizabeth I don't care about those tears that you conveniently cry when things get tough. This is what's going to happen I am giving you 24 hours to tell Lucky the truth or I will be telling him myself. I will also tell you this, Jason will have his son in his life if I have anything to say about it and now that I know that Jake is my nephew I wish you would try and keep me from him.

I am a Quartermaine thus I know how to fight dirty please don't take my kindness for weakness. I need to be going now as I have some news that I need to tell Nicholas. Don't worry it's not about your dirty little secret I guess you will be the next person to know me and Nik are having a baby." She gathered up her belongings and left reminding Elizabeth that she had only 24 hours to tell Lucky the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

I am back with another chapter I am completely in love with this story and I can see the characters taking shape in my mind. I must say I love the response to the last chapter when I sat down to write Emily and Elizabeth's dialogue I had no clue how it was going come out. My Emily is completely different than what they played on screen and I love her honesty and take no prisoners attitude she is perhaps my fav character in this story and she is not done with Elizabeth yet. Lucky will make his intro next. Well I will stop my rambling and get on with the next chapter here it is.

Chapter 7

Jason arrived at the hospital immediately looking for Robin to get Sam's latest prognosis, hoping desperately that they had been able to help find something to help Sam. He was just about to ask the nurse on duty to page Robin when she called his name from behind him. "Jason" he turned and saw the stressed look on her face and the pallor of her skin. "Hey what's wrong did something happen to Sam since you called me?" He spoke all at once not giving her a chance to answer before rattling off other questions.

"Jason, nothing has happened to Sam since I called you although I am unsure of how she is going to feel once she sees that it's you that is picking her up, but she is just too sick and weak for me to comfortably let her leave on her own hopefully she doesn't put up too much of a fuss. "Robin you do realize this is Sam that we are talking about of course she is going to put up a fight she wouldn't be her if she didn't. Luckily I know this and have come prepared already. So where is she so I can get this argument over with?"

Robin chuckled knowing that Jason was right she found it amusing that those two could argue like cats and dogs but to anyone with eyes you could tell that they still loved each other deeply. She hoped that whatever or whomever had torn them apart wasn't enough to keep them broken up completely. "She is resting in room 517 please remember that there are other patients around so try and keep the yelling down to a minimal." She didn't want to be in the room or the vicinity of the room when Sam saw Jason. "I'll try to remember that I am hoping that all sharp objects have been removed because I really don't feel like ducking when she decides to start throwing things." Robin laughed as she walked away not telling Jason rather there were sharp or large objects in the room.

Sam sat in the chair staring at the walls that she was becoming to hate. She knew that Robin had more than likely called Jason and she wasn't sure if she was going let him help her or not. She wasn't sure what his motive was. Was he only helping her because of his hero complex or did he really want to help her because still had feelings for her. She shook her head not wanting to continue with that line of questioning.

Jason slowly walked down the hallway towards the room that Sam was currently in, as he stood outside of the door he took a deep breath hoping that she wouldn't be as hostile as she had been the last few times they had encountered each other. He softly knocked on the door not giving her a chance to ask him to come in he opened the door and saw her staring up at the ceiling. "Sam?" Jason stood waiting on her to acknowledge that he was standing in her room not wanting to get to close to her in case she decided to get violent which Sam had the tendency to do.

"Jason what do you want? Why are you here?" She really didn't feel like getting into another argument with him. "I am here to take you home Sam, look I realize that I am the last person that you want to help you and I completely understand why but you won't tell your family or anyone else and let them help you so until you find an alternative I am going to be here for you. Even after you decide to tell other people I am still going to be here for you."

Sam wanted to laugh did Jason seriously think that she was going to believe anything that came out of his mouth especially any of his empty promises. "Jason please don't make promises you have no intention on keeping I no longer live in a fantasy world where you and I are concerned. Look I know how you are about a damsel in distress but I assure you I am neither a damsel or in distress and I really don't need you for anything. Let's face it the minute something or someone more important comes along you're going to disappear and I need someone who is going to be there for the long run, who is going to help me fight or fight for me when I am too tired to do it myself and that person isn't you.

Now can you please leave me alone and go and take care of yourself or the never ending parade of people that take priority in your life. I don't need you nor do I want to accept help from you. I will be fine in another hour or so and then I can make my own way home." Sam turned her back on Jason hoping that he got the message and would leave her alone. Jason was stunned and he finally realized that the Sam that had once welcomed him into her life, the Sam that had once given her love and heart to him freely no longer existed and this new person wasn't going to let him in unless her really proved to her that he could put her first above all else.

He made a decision right then and there that what he needed to do was to become the man that she had loved once and to do that he needed to make some changes in his life. "Sam I won't make you anymore promises and as much as I want to force myself back into your life I know you well enough to know that approach won't work. So I am going to go but before I do I want you to know that if you need anything and I do mean anything even if it's just someone to yell at or beat up I am here and you can call me. He turned to walk out and barely heard her when she whispered a faint thank you.

Jason made his way down the hospital corridor only to run into the one person he was hoping to avoid. Elizabeth looked up from the chart she was studying and came face to face with Jason before she could control herself she reached up and smacked him with the chart. "How could you tell Emily about Jake?" She almost screamed at him.


End file.
